A Nudist Titan!
by GE-man
Summary: What happens when not one but two new Titans are added, and their nudists? NOT A LEMON. Added chapter 5! M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

I in no part large or small own the teen titans and have no right to use the intellectual property of their respected owners in any way.But I did anyway ;). Blah Blah Blah you've heard this before. Oh and also please review!

And as the day closed for the young titian on the roof he thought about if his request would ever be heard. To pass time he thought back to when this idea began and isn't sounding so good as when he first thought of it. You see two or three weeks ago he was discussing with the other titans that there weren't enough verity of powers to capture all of the possible villains so he sent out a help ad in the newspaper for one. Bad idea. Over two weeks and no response! Like there are super powered teens that aren't in a team. Well there are some like "The Kilo Watt Kid" a strange 12-year-old kid in a light ball suit that also had a small battery in it or "The old orange" witch is a 79-year-old man that is missing teeth and wears a bunch of orange peals that might be older then him.

The only door on the roof of the giant "T" creaked open reveling a floating alien girl in a purple skirt with a message "Robin," She startled him "there is someone at the door for you."

"Thank you" he said to Starfire. Then Robin though that it maybe people answering his message. He was delighted.

Robin went all the way down stairs to the lowest floor and when robin opened the door he saw a sight he wished he never saw. There were two people in the doorway. One was male and one was female with a bag of some sort of luggage apiece.

The male put his hand out and said, "Hi I'm Willy and this is Libby and we would like to apply for the job as a titan. You'd probably have noticed that we are nudists. Will that affect the job?"

"That depends" the boy wonder replied "does your lack of clothing help your ability to get the bad guy?"

"No, you see, when we are chasseing a male villain, Libby will run out in front of him and stun him with her body. He would just stand there in shock and aw. Then I tie him up with a rope. So fare like that I have never lost one man that way."

"And what if the culprit is a female?"

"Well, then I would run in front of her and show her my package and wail she is distracted, usually puking or laughing, Libby will tie her up with a rope. But that only works about every other time we have attempted it. On the times that it doesn't work it's because she starts running away and we can't catch her."

Robin said whale his eyebrow "Interesting", he paused to think and finally said "Ok your hired. Go get your stuff. I'll show you to your room"

Robin brought the two nudists to the only empty bedroom in the tower. The room was large, approximately 30ft by 40ft with only one bed. The bed had a circler metal frame with a soft spring mattress with white linen sheets. The walls were white with a shorted out lamp in the corner pulsating. Across from the door there was a large window spanning just over half of the wall. The window had semitransparent white cloth with moth holes from prior adventures.

"Well here is you room" the caped boy said, "we can get you another bed but it wont be here for a couple of weeks. Sorry."

"No its ok, Willy and I sleep together for… um… warmth and some times I get nightmares and he comforts me." Said the naked female.

Surprised, Robin said "Oh…Kay… I'm not going to ask any questions" and walked away.

"Well no one ever does" replayed the male nudist.

The new titans started to unpack their few belongings but back downstairs a problem was arising about the nudity of the two new titans.

The argument stared by a discussed girl in a dark blue bathing suit in a on the main floor of the giant T.

"I'm not comfortable with the new people"

"Why" robin questioned.

"Well, I just don't like seeing a certain small dangling body part on that man or anything else that I might have the misfortune to see." she replayed.

"Well-" robin was about to respond to Raven's comment but Beastboy interrupted him before he had the chance to finish his statement.

"I kind of like that girl. Can she stay?"

Starfire interjected "I like both of them! Can they stay? Can they stay? Please?"

Robin came up with an answer to this problem and to the alien's want for them and said "Why don't we get to know them for a week, see how they fight and then we will vote and see if they should stay. Does that sound fair Raven?"

"Sure whatever but keep them away from me when I'm meditating. Or any other time at that." she answered in an angry manner.

"And how about everyone else?" Robin inquired.

"Sure" they all said. Beastboy sounded the happiest.

Then nudists stayed in their room for the rest of the day and night but if you past by they're room you would hear some odd sounds coming form there room. What these sounds actually were I don't know but some sounds were identified by some of the titans that passed by their room. Some include moaning, the cracking of whips and music by Marvin Gay.

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it. And again I will ask you to review (no flames just constructive criticism please). See you again in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun raised from the golden horizon the titan tower flooded with light. The tower was calm save one body hustling about. This body was that of a soon to be man, Willy. You see this was the only time that he could wonder about in his normal cloths (none) before Raven would wake up and force him to either put on some clothes or have him go back to his room.

A door in a far off corner of the large room that the young man was standing in slowly opened, cricking. The door opened almost like in the moves where it was going to slow. Almost to say lingering doom. At that time he realized what must be behind that door, another titan. As the door opened slowly he pray that it would be Starfire or Cyborg. They didn't mind him naked. In fact Starfire like it.

A shadowy figure came out and to his dismay it was Raven. Of all dumb luck he could have had. He had to think fast.

Lets just say he REALLY fucked that plan up.

On his way to try to block his wong from view with a chair he got caught going there.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Later that day an urgent meeting was held by Raven because of the incident that happened in the morning. All the titans where there except Libby. She was in her room sleeping. According to Willy "she had a rough night".

"I was going down stairs to meditate, like I always do in the morning, and that when I saw it. I saw it there, naked" she took a long deep breath and suppressed the urge to vomit and continued, "I saw him and fainted. Get that bastard out!"

"Now, now, it couldn't be that bad" Robin said in disbelief.

"Well why don't you look at it." She replied sarcastically, unfortunately Robin did not answer.

A side conversation was also going on quietly between Starfire and Willy.

"Hay, Star, how bout a peep at those knockers?" said the perverted nudists, completely ignoring the dilemma risen by a girl in dark blue.

"My what?"

"Your hooters."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Willy extended his had on to her beast. "Theses."

"Oh my horfkana" she replied "I don't know why you want to see them"

"Because there hot"

Starfire took off her shirt and then stated on her bra.

"SHARFIRE what are you doing?" yelled Robin "normal humans don't show there breast to anyone!"

"Um… yah they do," corrected Willy "have you ever seen MTV spring break?"

After that the titans went there separate ways to do there own thing. Some went with another people.

Robin went to work out; he was trying to break a personal recorded in multiple aspects of physical training. Cyborg went to "charge" his battery. At least that is what is told everyone but the others were smarter then that. He was going to make love to the computer, a little trick he learned over summer. Raven and Starfire went to the mall together to try on bathing suits and buy "feminine products" also Starfire said something about one of her toys stopped vibrating and need to be fixed. She was going to say more but Raven told her to shut up and dragged her away. Beastboy went to see the dogs at the pound. He does that when none of the woman that he hits on gives him the time of day. Willy retreated to his room. Willy said that he would cheer his sister up.

Later that day everyone came back to the living room (even Willy and Libby who were fully clothed, by fully clothed I mean they were covering key parts of their body) for the move of the week. This time it was Beastboy's turn. He chose a move that he called "porn" but it was just actually just some short green man "doing" a horse, chicken, and a tree stump. Some people vomited, some only got sick, but one thing is for sure: no one (but Beastboy) got horny.

That night, Willy decided to go downstairs for a nighttime snack, where he saw Cyborg finishing off a sub sandwich. Looking into the fridge his stomach growled because all that was left was a peace of tofu. It was pretty obvious to him that no one would eat that.

But looking up from the fridge door he saw Robin leaving holding a large gray gym bag. The edge of the bag was slightly open revealing what looked to be a black sock, or something of that design and color.

Willy decided to go back up to his room after this odd encounter, but he first had some questions for Cyborg.

"Cyborg, may I ask you a question?"

"You already did"

"Well then I have two questions, first what's Robin doing?

"I don't know but he seams to do that every night, well at least all the nights I come down here around one o'clock"

"And my other question is; Are you gay?

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT"

"Well its ok if you are…"

"Well I'm not, ok!"

"Fine, fine done get all testy on me"

Cyborg thought that it was funny that a naked man would say testy and then went up to his room to sleep, and Willy went to his.

Later that night Willy heard a disturbance in the hallway outside of his room. Awakened form his sleep, he got out of bed, carefully avoiding Libby, who was sleeping next to him. Her naked body was so beautiful, but he had no time to think of this, there was something in the tower.

To his relief, it was just Robin returning form his late night what ever he was doing. Willy noticed that the bag was quite a bit bigger, and form the way that Robin was walking, he could tell it was a lot heavier.

Thoughts raced though his mind about what he could have been doing. He also thought it might not be Robin at all but actually an imposter. Villains do that a lot. What if Robin had joined another team over the night? Oh No that would be horrible. What if Robin likes that team more then the Titans? Would he leave? If so the Titans would surly brake up, he is the only one holding them together after all.

"Come back to bed"

Startled Willy turned around and saw it was just Libby. His mind was racing he needed to go to sleep. Maybe then he could calm his nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am sorry to all fans of Harry Potter. Just incase you were wondering I do enjoy the books, so do not give me any hate mail, I said it all for the sole purpose of humor, and nothing more.

Another beautiful morning arose on the Titans, with the sun's light flooding the halls as some sort of primitive, but still beautiful, alarm clock. The Titans came down slowly, yawning and shuffling to the brewing pot of coffee. It was just another normal morning and nothing else. Robin was watching television with Beastboy and Cyborg, Raven was sitting as far away from the T.V. as possible to repetitively say her chants, and Starfire was trying to learn how to make a microwave work, which caused a bag of popcorn to spurt to life, luckily it was quickly taken care of. Where were Willy and Libby? Well they were still in there room, looking for something to wear so that bitch Raven wouldn't complain about their "uniform".

Willy found a jockstrap/thong. He put it on, and it made him itch. It was a way to small but would work. Libby, on the other had, had some problems finding any shred of clothing. After a long search in the closet (although not much longer then you would expect for a female) found some black electrical tape. She first took a few inches of tape and put it over the "heads" of her "girls", which mostly covered them. Next she took a few feet to cover her other "unmentionables". Now they were ready to go down.

When they got down Beastboy's attention was suddenly was drawn to the taped body of the incredibly stunning teenage girl. Unfortunately what Beastboy saw was not she, but her brother wearing the most discussing cup ever. I will save you of the worst details, but the cup must have been used when he was eight, and then stored in a swamp, or worse, his gym bag. But the worst of all would be that it was about four sizes to small, the straps going around the hips were hanging for dear life, and some things were hanging out, so it was not serving its purposes, but it must do, otherwise he might get something worse!

The Brother and Sister crime fighting nudist team sat down and drank some coffee. Both of them seemed to perk up, especially Willy.

Trying to think of something to say, Robin said "So tell me about your past"

Both Willy and Libby's cheerful faces changed at that moment to much more grave faces and this time the normally quiet Libby said "well it's a long, sad story that we would much rather not re-experience, especially not tell."

"Its okay" Starfire said in the most sympathetic voice she could muster "we all have a past, except Cyborg of coarse because he was made my some sort of machine"

"I was not!" Cyborg shouted in rage "Well I was kinda, but I still was born to human parents, hell, even I was born human!"

"Shut up!" yelled Robin "Libby has crap to say, so let her say it!"

"No it ok, really" She responded looking rather shy.

"Fine I'll tell it" Willy stated, "Well it all stated off when-"

He was cut off by a loud alert form the computer.

"Trouble" yelled Robin "Titans go!"

Willy, before everyone left, said, "I'm new here so I don't know, but shouldn't we at least check where the problem is from?"

"That's a good idea!" Raven said, breaking her long meditation.

So the titans checked the large computer/television on the north side of the tower and learned what and where it was. Doing this cut the amount of time finding the culprit by nearly two hours.

What they found was an average height man in a large coat waving his wand at all the scared to death people passing by at that horrible time. Grown men, returning from work to their families would scream if pure horror of the 13 inch object in their face.

"Its Harvey Potter!"

The team gathered up to make a decision and decided to kill him before her could come out with his next monstrosity or so called book entitled "Harvey Potter and the never ending pot". This was a unanimous decision; in fact the idea was from one of the children around.

The battle want fast, his long wand broke early in the brawl witch caused him to end up killing himself with one of his attacks. Everyone cheered, but one question remained what the fuck was he doing there? No one will ever know but everyone was happy he was gone.

Later that day they felt like celebrating this extremely simple, but yet paramount victory. There were many suggestions made, like Cyborg wanted to go to computer depot, Beastboy wanted to go to the zoo, and Starfire suggested BDSM (she did not know what it meant, but Robin keeps on mentioning it). But over all the ideas, everyone agreed with was Libby's, which was to go to a whorehouse. The only one to disagree was Raven, who is perpetually PMSing. Starfire had no clue what it was, but still was happy to learn something knew.

They ventured into the slums of the city. The walls of the buildings have been defiled like a raped girl with the unwanted "murals" from local gangs and thugs. What wasted talent some of these were, absolutely sunning in there own right, but yet still they said, "I did your mom", if only this talent could be redirected into the canvas to make a thing of pure beauty. But this is a separate story all together.

"Why are there pictures on the walls, and men with no teeth using the local newspaper as a house, and why aren't there any where we live" asked an inquisitive alien.

The rest of the team tried to dodge the answer to this until a caring Titan answered "Well this is the ghetto, and we don't we don't live here for two reasons, one we are rich and two, we are white."

Then the group reached the house of prostitution, which was only a door with thick metal bars going though it, in a wall completely covered in graffiti, saying things like: "nice job" and "you made me blow my head" and oddest of all "I do say, my dear, that was a jolly good interaction between the two of us". The Titans went in.

That night the Teen Titans felt completely relaxed (like I'd tell you what happed, use your own perverted minds to figure out what happed). Starfire, who chose "Star" said she learned many new things about how humans say hello, new ways to use her head, and that she is very sensitive. Raven was the only one who did nothing of any manner. She, like usually, just sat there mediating (that chant has been getting very annoying to the people of Titan Tower, because it has become more frequent ever since the new nudists have joined). The question of her sexuality has also came into question, not if she is straight or gay, but if she is even sexual at all, to all we know she could be hundreds of years old and still a virgin (if so she would look good for hundreds of years old).

Reflecting on the last night, Willy felt a compelling desire to ask Robin about his antics last night, about what was in the bag, if he joined a new group, and how in the world he lives on just a minute number of minutes of sleep each and every night. As you could of guessed, he didn't want to talk. This was not an answer to him, he wanted more. He put his head into the dragon's den and was about to get burned.


	4. Chapter 4

It sure has been a long time since I have updated. About four months I think. The reason is that my old computer crashed and I needed to buy a new one. You know how long it takes to find the best deal and shit like that.

The next morning during breakfast Willy asked his question.

"So what were you doing last night with that big bag? What was in it? Are you doing anything you need to talk about? Because if you do, we are willing to talk to you" said Willy in a psycho annalistic way (in the background that bitch raven said "no we aren't!").

Robin was at a loss for words. He could never tell his secrete to the titans, they would completely reject him! He had to think fast. Real fast if he wanted to get out of this little predicament he was put into. What if he said he does late night hockey? Yah that's good. "You see I joined a late night hockey teem." Smooth, he thought to him self.

"That's so cool! Can we see your games?"

CRAP! I'm not on any team (I'd be to good), Robin thought to him self. What should I say? Maybe just a simple lie? Well might as well give it a shot. "Sorry all our games are over, if there were some I'd let you see them, I'm really sorry!" Smooth again, you smooth bastard, Robin though to him self.

"Oh well," then it hit Willy "then why were there so many things in your bag coming home but not when you were leaving?"

WHATS WITH ALL THE QUESTIONS? He thought, now Robin was freaking out. How do I explain that? That's it! "Well because it is over now and I need to unload all the things that I had from the locker where I practice". Oh yah I am so smart, thought that arrogant teenager.

"Oh ok then, I was just wondering" said Willy. And with that everyone lift to do what they wanted.

Robin was facing a dilemma. What to do with all the stuff he got during his midnight time out? He can't be found with it. That would be disastrous. He wound have to dispose of it somehow. Then it hit him, he lives on an island, he could just throw it out the window. But wait he then they could see the stuff falling down. He would have to ponder about this for a while. So Robin went up to his room and locked the door until he found an answer to this.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Beastboy had a pain. He was going to get laid, and it was going to work perfectly. So he had to commence his plain, but first he need to find his target. Five, ten, fifteen minutes of looking, nothing, but then he found her. There she was. Dressed in nothing almost as though she wanted it (she probably did). And now he needs to start his plan. First he morphed, but nothing changed, or maybe something did? What he did was simple, make his pants tighter, and so when it's going down it will be even tighter. Now he needs to talk to her. This is the easy part. How come his words couldn't come out? It's so very simple. What did come out was not words but something else.

"Wwilee yuuuu sleeepl wot meeh" and then it dragged out to an indistinguishable sound.

"Oh My God, Timmy's stuck in the well! Someone save him!" Libby blurted out in sheer horror (you see, she is not known for being the smartest of people).

The shock of such a stupid response alerted Beastboy to what was going on. He needed to correct this fallacy. "No, no, I just messed up what I said; actually I wanted to show you my room." It felt as though a gigantic burden was lifted off his back now that he asked the question. Well it wasn't a question like he planed but it still worked."Sure, all of the rooms I've seen are mine and Willy's" she let off a warm smile, witch lifted the heart of Beastboy. Maybe he could get laid. Finaly after years of nothing from everyone else! So he showed his room to her.

In another part of the tower, other titans had goals of their own. Robin was with Starfire and went for a more direct approach. He was done thinking of what to do with his room but had to wait until later to do it. For now he had to was time.

"Please" Robin asked

"No"

This time he begged "PLEASE" he was practically crying.

"NO"

"Fine then can I borrow something?"

"What?" Now Starfire started getting annoyed with his childish antics.

"Your panties maybe?"

"No!"

"Why not"

In a sexual manner she responded with "I don't have any, but you're welcome to borrow my thong" at this time she took of her black thong from under her skirt. Robin was pleased. He went up to his room and did not return for a while.

There were still more people trying their luck. In fact Cyborg got an idea after a few minutes of computing (yes he is due for an upgrade). This one would finally bring someone to his bed, or at least his room. The last person he had in his room was a knocked-out hooker with a bionic arm, but now he could finally get someone with their own free will to come to his room that was completely human. Maybe he get a little something-something?

He commenced his plain, first find a titan. He found the best choice (the one most likely to put out), Willy. He was walking by, this time actually warring something (even though it was just a female thong). Now time to ask the question. "Hay Willy, do you want to go to my room and do something?"

Instead of doing what Cyborg suspected he actually responded and didn't run away. "What?" he said in a half scared half questioning tone.

"You know" Cyborg said with glee.

"NO!"

"You know, like look at porn and such, I got a 70 inch HD wide screen TV!"

"Oh in that case like hell, why are we just standing here fore?"

Now it was just a matter of time, Cyborg thought, until he is inside his… uh… thong. Well at least inside something.

There was still one Titan unaccounted for, that of course is Raven. What type of hot sex life could she have? Maybe a hook up, a hooker, or maybe something better, hell she could be doing some freaky alien gothic super porn at this moment? Well it's best to check. What the hell do you think she is doing, meditating, just like always, maybe someday she will try something else, like yoga? Then again maybe her meditation causes her so have some type of prolonged orgasm (it would explain why she is wearing a bathing suit). Just don't ask her, she probably will kill her.

Beastboy was getting just what he wanted. He was going to get laid. She was already naked how hard could it be? He had her on the bed (he said it was the only place to sit), now it is time to start the next phase of the plan. He "accidentally" sat on the remote, causing a porno to start playing. He could tell she was getting in the mood, after all she did say it. A minute latter it was all over. Beastboy was happy he lost his virginity. Libby was Cheering here self up by saying he has seen people last less. It didn't help. But she was amassed he came like a horse. It must have been a gallon. And talk about built up pressure. She must have shot up off his penis (which looked a lot like a horse's penis, and yes she has seen one) by a foot. The condom could hold that, right? Her mind was racing. She wanted to go to sleep. Couldn't, the bed was too wet. It felt like she was swimming. Maybe it wasn't that bad?

Soon after Robin, looking a little pail, handed the thong back to Starfire.

"Was this white, and was it wet and sticky when I gave it to you?"

"Uh… yah, it was, you really should wash your underwear more."

She believed him and went on her way. To do what? Wash her underwear of course! Though for some strange reason her thong tasted better then usual. She liked that. Also her other thongs weren't like that. Oh well. Now Robin needed to depose of the excess junk in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin commenced his plan to clean his room of the items which could potentially destroy him, but yet he held so dear. He first took each item and stared at it and held it lovingly, he didn't wish to dispose of any of the things he had acquired, but he knew he must and so he did. One by one he would examine them and then place them in a large container. Each one was different, and each took different amounts of work to acquire, and some simply were more important and would cause him to look over them for different amounts of time ranging from a few seconds to three of four minutes. Still he loved them all and felt as though a thousand hot iron rods were shoved through anus each time he put one in the bag that he knew was going to be their final resting place. Some would break, some would scratch, and some would be deemed worthless from this. Some of the things he had to get rid of were of great value not just to him but to others who enjoyed this hobby like him, but this was still not enough to warrant him to risk being caught by this friends. It was a very slow process. The sun was already peeping over the horizon like a submarine with a parascope; it had not already risen but was on its way. You could see the light already coming up from the horizon painting a beautiful picture only able to be seen by the early birds of earth. The others would be awake soon and it was time to sleep. He notices that his bag was no more than half full and still hundreds of objects laid on the floor for him to clean. This job was going to take along time.

Some one brushed up agenst his door causing a slight nock. It made him jump. He jumped higher than anything he had ever seen. It was aparnt how much this activity rased his adrenalin levels, and he liked it. It alerted him, but for only god knows hours or maybe minutes he laid down for sleep. Nothing came. He tried everything he had ever been taught or heard of. He tried counting sheep, meditating, taking sleeping pills and even watching a really boring movie. Still he felt nothing. After that miserably failed attempts he thought of how dumb that idea was. The self insult had tired him! But just as he was going to sleep, some bastard awoke him with their normal morning antic. Will Robin ever sleep?

Someone knocked. His eyes were blurry from the late night and he could not see through the peep hole. He could not tell who the person was; it was almost as if he was blind. But he wasn't, and he could tell what the person was doing at least, like a silhouette. It was signaling for him to come down but he wanted to sleep. This person was unrelenting. So e got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. When he got there he rubbed his eyes. Everything was clear again. But this didn't matter; everyone was doing what they normally did, infact he could of know just as well if he staid in his room. He tiredly grabbed some of the food from the table. He didn't care what the food was, as long as he could eat it and it wouldn't kill him he was happy, he was starving. With that he signaled to the titans that he was going back to bed and left.

After he left a question was asked by just another face in the crowd. The nameless voice said to Cyborg and Willy "so what did you to do last night" the voice was either a girl or incredibly gay.

Willy responded with "it doesn't matter, it's the Nineties no one should care man".

This was quickly corrected "You fag, it is not the Nineties, it's the double o's, the ought's, what ever you want to call it and people do care, but then again I don't." the speaker was Libby.

Then Beastboy gave a strange expression and quickly changed into a dog. The hound ran at Libby and put his snout into her crouch. "A Ha!" he screamed "I knew it, that smell, your pregnant!" Then the words hit him. "Shit!" he yelled.

"Now, Now, it doesn't mean it yours" the girl with a dog sticking his nose in her crotch responded "I have sleep with many men lately, how long along is it?"

"About," Beastboy dog form sniffed her "recent, somewhere between last night and two weeks. Think, how many men have you done?"

"Honey, I don't even know, I can even count that high"

Unannounced to her, her body was going through some changes do to the pregnancy. But these were not normal but altered due too two things. One being the number of different speeches of living creatures in her (yes even plants), and the other being that she has had mutant semen that changed her eggs and her entire reproductive organs into a strange alien breading ground.

"Now is there any chance that I could not be pregnant? Because if there is I want to know, maybe your nose could be fucked up?"

"Well I guess there is always the possibility. Hay, never insult the nose of an alien mutating green dog!"

And that was it. The entire discussion of if Libby being pregnant was done. But another discussion came up in its place, this one was more based on what happed not what will. Unfortunately it also involved android-human sexual contact of the worst kind, the very, very gay kind.

"Hay I have a question Cyborg, what did you do with Willy last night?" This question was presented by Starfire, who has recently been learning more about human sexual relations from a pamphlet that came in the mail.

"Nothing, why would you think we did something?" Cyborg responded.

"Well Willy did go up to your room last night and left with you for breakfast!"

"So" Cyborg sounded discouraged.

"Well, what did you do? And tell the damn truth"

"O.K., O.K., we watched a porno and then we started to…" at this point the discussion got to dirty for this writer to handle so I will tell you a different story:

Once upon a time a little pony went down to the river. This wasn't just any pony though, this was the most beautiful pony of all, all the guys wanted to bang her!

"And then when I was on the roof he…" Damn it how did I let that slip! Well I assure you I wont let that get back in! Now back to the story:

So one day the little pony got tired of all the guys hitting on her and called the cops claming they were all pedophiles, but the police did not care because she was just so darn cute! Now she got gang banged by…" oh look is seems that damn discussion is over now lets get back to the regularly planed story.

"Holy crap," Starfire said, "how the hell did you manage that?"

"Yah, not in any of my beast modes could I ever even dream of something that kinky!" said Beastboy

"Well all you need to do it is creative, I guess" Cyborg said embarrassed.

"Wow, so how did the masking tape work again?" Beastboy questioned.

"I'll explain it later"

"And what about the four pounds of unpopped popcorn and the role of gift rapping paper and the 12 pos-it notes?"

"That you will need to figure out on your own!" said Cyborg with glee. And with that they all went off to do what ever they wanted, some read (actually that was only Raven), others worked out (Robin and Cyborg), and some watched porn (all the others). By about six o'clock the titans grew tired of their activities and went to their room (yes even the porn, I am surprised too).

Soon after that Robin grew board and though he could get lucky with Starfire. Just the sheer though of that gave him the courage to walk up to her room, a task rarely done by him, and the even more incredible act of him knocking on the door.

A muffed voice of the woman he secretly loved came through the door. "Come in!". This was truly words of greatness for Robin. So he came in to see something very strange.

"What the hell are you doing Starfire? Is it what I think?"

"I don't know what you think, but I'm eating my underwear."

This was true enough; she had a small pair of white panties with blue flowers and a blue trim around the edges. Oh how Robin would like to see her in them, but more taking them off. He almost popped a boner just from the thought.

Starfire continued talking, "I don't get it, they taste so much different form the last pair that I ate. Robin do you have any clue, they were the ones you returned to me."

"Why did you eat them?" he inquired.

"Well, they smelled so good when you gave them back to me I just had to give them a lick, after all that is how people at my plain tell if they need to be washed or not. But they tasted so good! Just like white mustard! Can you put some of that white mustard on them?"

"Uh…" this made him think, he was nervous, he didn't want to tell her what he really did, she would probably charge him with rape, "well I could but I don't want to reveal my secret sauce to you, yet, so give me some more of you panties and ill soak them."

"Yay!" she said. So Starfire handed him a box of assorted underwear. Some was dirty, some clean, some wet, some dry, but one thing applied to all of them, all were small. This would defiantly make him happy. Mission accomplished.

An hour or so later robin came back to Starfire's room. Starfire's eyes lit up saying how much she was pleased. The box he held that Starfire gave him had the underwear, but they were floating in a milky white fluid. Starfire quickly grabbed one and ate it.

"Will you teach me how to make this sauce?"

Robin was nervous (and a little tired) so he said "Yah but not now, I need some rest."

And with that Robin went to sleep and Starfire ate her own underwear. Both were very happy.


End file.
